Oasis
by KittyGoddess415
Summary: For the one week-aversary of the unexpected Lark party. A/U, as always. I can't write RPF (in fact part of this one was tough because it verges on it) but those pics from Coachella wouldn't leave me alone. Maybe I can't write RPF but I can repurpose the images...Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman end up at the LACOSTE Pool Party together. And they leave it together too. Smuckleberry.


**Title**: Oasis  
**Pairing,Character(s)**: Puck/Rachel  
**Rating**: M  
**Word Count: **9361  
**Summary**: A/U, as always. I can't write RPF (in fact part of this one was tough because it verges on it) but those pics from Coachella wouldn't leave me alone. Maybe I can't write RPF but I _can _repurpose the images...

_[Sentences in italics _amid regular text are _internal monologue.]_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee, LACOSTE, Coachella, Bastille, or any of it. I just like to play.

* * *

"Rachel! Rachel, over here!" "Over here, Ms. Berry, welcome to the LACOSTE Pool Party!"

Rachel giggled and smiled, turning and posing with the Lacoste alligator as cameras whirred and clicked and beeped. "Hi guys, thanks so much!" She blew a kiss before ducking into the cabana and tossing herself down on the couch. "I cannot believe this is my life."

The other occupant of the cabana laughed. "Yeah, well, it is. Welcome to the big time, Rachel Berry." Emma Roberts smiled. "You _are _Rachel Berry, right? Funny Girl?"

Rachel shot upright, blushing. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Yes, Rachel Barbra Berry. Emma Roberts, oh my gosh, I love everything you've done, and your aunt, and…" She laughed and shook her head. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

Emma laughed. "Nice to meet you too, Rachel. Welcome to the Pool Party. It's kind of chaotic, but pretty fun." She gestured around. "Lacoste always invites the hot young stars, so the people around today are people you're probably gonna recognize."

Rachel nodded slowly. "That works. I'm just here taking it all in, to be honest."

Emma laughed again. "You've been on Broadway for too long, honey. Out here in LA, we don't even look twice." Emma waved a server over. "Two cosmos, please."

Another flurry of movement came from the front of the tent and Rachel brushed her hair back. She bit her lip. _I'm just going to take her lead. _She stood and smoothed her hands down her dress.

"Love the outfit, by the way. You're adorable." Emma accepted her drink and pointed the other one to Rachel.

Rachel took a quick sip, looking down into the white glass she was holding. _Pink. It tastes like pink. _She glanced up as the tent flap opened again and did a double take. "Jesse?"

Jonathan Groff blinked and smiled. "Um, do I know you?"

Rachel blushed and shook her head. "You look - you just look so much like my ex-boyfriend, it's so weird." She held out a hand. "Rachel Berry."

"Jonathan Groff. Hey...I've heard about you. Fanny Brice." He grinned. "Great job filling those shoes."

Rachel ducked her head and smiled. "Thanks so much." She giggled. "Seriously, uncanny. I should see if I have a picture on my phone."

Jon laughed and waved for a drink. "Yeah, well, we're here all day. Whenever." He smiled and walked away.

Emma raised a brow and sat on the couch. "Like your ex? Really?" She took a drink. "Not the way to get into his graces, Broadway. Good thing he doesn't play for our team or you would've killed your shot."

_Broadway? _Rachel blinked. "Killed my shot?" She snorted and took a drink. "I wouldn't even go there if he _did _find me attractive. It was a long time ago, further every day I play Fanny, and I prefer it that way."

Emma laughed. "Yeah, I get that. Never do a Nickelodeon show, it takes a while to get away from that."

Rachel nodded slowly. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Katy! Katy!" The tent flap lifted, a beige fedora and green hair ducking through before the waif beneath them straightened.

Emma waved. "Katy!" She gestured Rachel with her. "Katy, I've been chatting with Rachel Berry, the chick from Funny Girl."

Katy smiled. "Hey, nice to meet you, I hear great things about that show."

Rachel grinned. "Thanks. I love your stuff, I sang Firework in high school and fell totally in love."

Katy laughed. "Someone take a picture, this is pretty cool."

Emma waved a Lacoste-clad cameraperson over and pointed. "Take a few, then of me too on the couch." She shrugged. "May as well have some fun, right?"

The girls posed for pictures in varying combinations, drawing other people in and out of the group. Rachel lost track of the celebrities whirling around her - she'd shared drinks with Emma, Katy, Jon Groff, who was well on his way to becoming one of her best friends, and laughed at the antics of Steven Tyler. Emma grabbed her again, and waved behind her. "Get in, get in!"

The cameras clicked and beeped and whirred again as Rachel and Emma laughed.

"You know, if you dressed this sexy in high school, the only reason anyone would've slushied you was to get your shirt wet," whispered a voice behind her.

Rachel spun around. "Noah?!"

He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close and smirking towards a camera. "Smile, baby." He gave a low hum as she pressed against him. "Looking damn good."

Rachel laughed and shivered. "You too. There's - wait, you - the military?"

Puck shrugged. "Drink first?" He surveyed the room. "Is there any Jack Daniels around here?"

She shook her head. "Tequila?"

Puck snorted. "Even more dangerous. C'mon." He grabbed her hand and tugged her along.

Emma laughed as she watched them. "Yeah, I wouldn't be looking at Jon Groff either."

* * *

Rachel shook her head and drained her drink, trading the glass for the tequila. "Not a word about clingy girl out of you, Puckerman."

He laughed and downed his shot. "Nope, nothing."

Rachel downed hers in return and smacked her lips. "That's never going to get any better, is it?"

Puck snatched a lime from the bar, slipping it between her teeth. "Suck on that." He smirked, grabbing the two margaritas he ordered and stepping away. "Damn, it's good to talk like that again."

Rachel raised a brow, dropping the lime onto a passing tray. "Yes, actually, that brings us back to the point. What happened with Quinn and Private Puckerman and all that?"

He chuckled, gesturing down to one of the picnic blankets set up on the grounds. "You wanna know that, I'm gonna stay close to the bar."

Rachel rolled her eyes and sat down. "Fine, wherever, but goodness gracious, what the heck happened since the reunion?"

Puck sighed, handing her a margarita before sitting. "That was what, two years ago already? Three? You're Miss Broadway or whatever, relax."

She shoved his shoulder. "I'm relaxed, Noah, I don't know why you're here, why you're not flying somewhere clandestine or something."

He toasted her glass and took a long drink. "You know, you always believed in me the most. More than my mom, more than…" He shook his head and took another drink. "Is that weird?"

She frowned fleetingly. "I - I don't know, I suppose I've always just seen a different side of you."

He shrugged. "Guess Quinn didn't see that same side." He swirled the ice in his glass.

"And...the military?" She nudged him again. "Come on, Noah, it's still _me." _

He eyed her. "Yeah, you and paparazzi and big parties and Broadway marquees, Berry. A little different."

She rolled her eyes. "Yet we're both sitting here at the same big party. Spill it, Puckerman, before I call your mother and ask _her, _and you know what _that _will bring."

He held up a hand. "Geez, wow, okay. Please leave my mother out of it." He swirled his drink again and downed it. "I'm out of basic, and I'm on a leave." He shrugged. "I did this spoof thing with a friend of mine - off base, just a little parody video, but it took off on those sites." He chuckled. "You probably hate them - funnyordie, TMZ, Rickey, Perez, those things. Electric hoverboard?"

Rachel laughed, slapping a hand over her mouth. "Stop it. I _heard_ about it, but never bothered to watch. Really? Noah, are you serious?"

He laughed in response. "Yeah, I'm serious, okay? And it's not really the kind of attention the Air Force enjoys, so...I'm on a leave to see if it's fifteen minutes or something else." He held up his drink for a refill. "And I'm gonna enjoy it for as long as I can."

She shook her head. "Of course you will." She took another sip. "It's good to see you though. Quinn is well?"

He took his refill and toasted her again. "Damn, Berry, no one ever taught you how to drink." He took a drink and frowned. "The fuck is St. James doing here?"

Rachel giggled. "I made the same mistake. That's Jonathan Groff." She waved. "I showed him a picture of Jesse, we agreed they're doppelgangers." She pinned Noah with a glare. "You're ducking another question."

He blew out a breath. "Yeah, well, I kinda answered it. Quinn and I - the long distance thing -" He shook his head. "Couldn't do it. We tried, but...She was on one side of the country and I was on the complete other and we barely saw each other." He rolled his eyes. "Got worse when I started doing these little YouTube things." He frowned and took a long drink. "I don't think we ever got to where she could trust me."

Rachel reached out to squeeze his arm. "I'm sorry, Noah. I know you really wanted to make it work."

Puck shrugged. "Yeah. Quinn and I though…" He shook himself. "Whatever, how's Broadway treating you?"

Rachel laughed and gestured around. "Like this. I was floored when I got the invitation." She smiled as Emma sat next to her again. "I get to hang out with people who I usually on read about or see on those shows on TV." She grinned as a photographer called for their attention. "It's amazing."

Puck grinned. "Yeah, so're you." He waved a server carrying a tray of popsicles over, grabbing one for Rachel and one for himself. "Cheers."

She licked at it and smiled. "Delicious."

_Yeah, so're you. _He nodded and watched her, his gaze drawn to her tongue, swirling.

* * *

Rachel looked around as the sun started to set. "Guess it's time for the show to really start over there?"

Jon nodded. "Coachella? Yeah, it's been going on all day. The idea is you can hear it from over here, though."

Puck shrugged next to her, snatching a sip of her drink and handing it back. "Yeah, the only thing you're missing is being able to pick what you want to hear."

Rachel giggled, giving him a playful glare. "Well, right."

Jon glanced between the two of them. "Well, I'm good over here, I'm going to go shopping and whatever. Rachel, good to meet you, Puck, good luck with whatever you decide." He gave a grin. "You must look really hot in a uniform."

"He does." Rachel clapped a hand over her mouth and blushed.

Puck raised a brow. "Thanks, Berry." He shrugged at Jon. "I guess that's a yes."

Rachel blushed deeper and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Jon shook his head. "Yeah. Well, if you head over, have fun." He waved and walked away.

Puck chuckled. "So. Wanna go?"

Rachel caught her lower lip between her teeth. "It's really East Coast of me, apparently. No one is supposed to care." She downed the rest of her margarita and sighed.

He rolled his eyes. "And you suddenly give a damn?" He stood and held out a hand. "C'mon, no one's even paying attention."

She placed her hand in his and stood. "You sure you want to spend your evening with me?" She glanced around. "There's no shortage of eligible women here, if you're trying to enjoy your brief stint of Puckdom, shouldn't -"

"Yeah, 'cause I spent my day hanging with you out of what? Pity?" He smirked. "Besides, who said I couldn't enjoy my Puckdom with you?"

She blushed and ducked her head. "I - well, I just don't want you to - to feel _obligated -_"

He rolled his eyes again and tugged her away from the tent and towards the music.

* * *

Rachel giggled and grabbed his arm around her waist. "This is madness!"

Puck grinned and wrapped her tighter. "Yeah, you're the one who wanted to come see."

She looked back up at him, smiling. "Thank you for indulging me and wandering through the chaos."

He laughed. "Who knows when my fifteen minutes are up, Berry, I'm gonna take advantage." He smirked when they emerged from the other side of the VIP path. "Thanks for sharing the pass with me."

She shook her head. "My pleasure. It's kind of amazing to bump into you here, you know." She craned her head to look. "They haven't started yet, good. You'll really like them, I think." She raised a brow. "You sure you haven't heard them?"

"I haven't listened to the radio in I can't even tell you how long, okay?" He shrugged. "I catch some stuff, but odds are no one at the base is listening to what you listen to."

She planted herself to the side and clapped along with the crowd. "Well, prepare to fall in love, then."

He scoffed but pulled her back to him and rested his cheek on her hair. "Whatever you say."

* * *

_"That these are the days that bind you together, forever  
__And these little things define you forever, forever  
__All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry?  
__It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie?"_

Puck glanced down at Rachel singing along, her eyes closed and head swaying. _Where the hell did this chick come from? _

Rachel sang along at the top of her lungs.

_"And I don't wanna hear about the bad blood anymore...  
__I don't wanna hear you talk about it anymore…  
__I don't wanna hear about the bad blood anymore...  
__I don't wanna hear you talk about it anymore…"_

She stayed with them till the end of the song, whooping and hollering with the crowd.

He laughed and shook his head, clapping around her. "Damn, Berry, wouldn't have expected this out of you."

She giggled. "Yeah, well, it's been a couple of years, as you pointed out, and not to mention, this album could be written just for me." She cheered and waved as Bastille greeted the crowd. "Maybe you process things through...video games and flight simulators, but music is always my refuge."

He inclined his head to her. "Very true. You're right that they're good, though."

She squealed at the opening notes of the next song, turning in Puck's arms to sing to him instead of the band.

_"Walking out into the dark  
__Cutting out a different path  
__Lead by your beating heart…  
__All the people of the town  
__Cast their eyes right to the ground  
__In matters of the heart…"_

Puck laughed to himself at the line. _That does kinda sum up Lima, huh. _He focused on Rachel as she placed her hand on his heart and sang into his eyes.

_"This is your heart -  
__Can you feel it? Can you feel it?  
__Pumps through your veins -  
__Can you feel it? Can you feel it?"_

Puck met her gaze steadily and licked his lips. _I'm feeling something for sure…_

* * *

_"Things we lost to the flames…  
__Things we'll never see again…  
__All that we've amassed  
__Sits before us  
__shattered into ash…"_

Rachel started to jump up and down, dancing and singing along. "Come on, Noah, you're enjoying them," she called back to him.

_I'm enjoying _you_ enjoying them. _Puck laughed. "Yeah, they're pretty good, but definitely not what I expected from you."

She shrugged. "That's what makes it so much fun! I don't have to be Rachel Berry anymore, I can be whoever I want to now." She grinned. "Just listen!"

_"These are the things, the things we lost  
__The things we lost in the fire fire fire...  
__These are the things, the things we lost  
__The things we lost in the fire fire fire..._

_I was the match and you were the rock -  
__Maybe we started this fire...  
__We sat apart and watched  
__All we had burned on the pyre…"_

She turned around as the crowd started clapping along and smiled. "I _did _let it go, Noah, and when I stopped trying to be the person I said I was going to be when I was in high school...the more success I found, the happier I was."

_"Flames – they licked the walls...  
__Tenderly they turned to dust all that I adore…"_

Rachel clapped and whistled, exhaling heavily. "It's like...losing myself with them. McKinley is so far behind me, I barely recognize its reflection in the rear view, and I'm…" She grinned outright. "I'm finally okay with that." She shook him lightly. "Now _you_ need to be okay with that, and you'll know what you want to do." She whirled and pressed her hands to her heart. "Oh, I love this one!"

Puck laughed and shook his head.

_"Are you going to age with grace?  
__Are you going to age without mistakes?  
__Are you going to age with grace,  
__Or only to wake and hide your face?_

_When oblivion is calling out your name,  
__You always take it further than I ever can…"_

He watched her sway and sing, the emotions vibrating from her shaking something loose in him, a knot easing, a breath returning to a space he hadn't felt in years.

* * *

Rachel cheered as the drumbeat started, looking over her shoulder at Noah again. "If you're going to know any of their songs, it's this one." She pouted. "But it means their set is over! We'll figure out what to do after." She turned back to the stage.

Puck took a slow breath in through his nose, smirking at familiar scent of perfume and the faint hint of Rachel beneath it. _Been a long time since I was close enough to smell that..._

_"But if you close your eyes,  
__Does it almost feel like  
__Nothing changed at all?  
__And if you close your eyes,  
__Does it almost feel like  
__You've been here before?"_

Rachel closed her eyes, a half-smile on her face as she sang along and danced.

Puck traced a hand down the side of her head, holding her tighter to him as he swayed with her.

Rachel shivered and looked back at him, his gaze searing. "Noah?"

"Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" he sang softly, pressing his forehead to hers. "Does it almost feel like you've been here before?"

She shivered again and licked her lips. "I - it's -" She licked her lips again.

He took the sweep of her tongue as an invitation and kissed her, turning her to face him and lifting her against him.

She caught her breath and kissed him back, burying her hands in his hair.

He slipped his hands through the exposed back of her dress to wrap his palms around naked flesh.

She hooked her ankles around his thighs and yanked at his hair. _Years, waited years..._She whimpered as his tongue swept into her mouth.

_Was always gonna be me, since we were kids..._He groaned at the taste of her, digging his fingertips into her waist.

She shuddered hard and clawed at his back, sucking frantically at his tongue.

Puck growled and hoisted her higher, catcalls slowly starting to penetrate the haze.

Rachel tore her mouth from his to gasp for air. "Noah -"

"Is there anyone else you wanna see?" he rasped. "I'll stay if you -"

"No," she interrupted, shaking her head. "No one else." _Just you._

He nodded and set her on her feet, grabbing her hand instead. "C'mon."

She nodded unsteadily and followed as he wove through the crowd.

He led her back down the VIP paths until they reached the exit. "You sure there isn't anyone else?"

She shook her head. "I'm - I'm fine, I don't need anything else."

He gave a short nod. "I have the bike. You game?"

She giggled and looked down at herself. "How long is the ride?"

He eyed her and chuckled. "I have a spare jacket in my sidepouch, we'll keep the sun off your pretty pale back. No sunburns for Fanny."

_How about rug burns? _She blushed at the turn her thoughts had taken and gave a quick smile. "Thanks."

He flashed his credentials the whole way, not letting go of her as they reached the motorcycle.

She eyed the machine that had taken Noah Puckerman in and out of her life at varying intervals. "It's still alive?' she teased.

He chuckled and dropped her hand to unbuckle the pouch. "Damn right she is. I take care of the things I love, Berry."

_You do at that. _She inclined her head. "Touche." She took the worn leather jacket he handed her. "Wow. I recognize this jacket."

He grinned and nodded. "Same one. That's why it's the spare, but it's still good." He grabbed it back, shook it out and draped it over her shoulders. "And it'll keep you from getting a weirdo tan if we do blow this popsicle stand."

She quirked a brow. "If?"

He chuckled. "You may have sobered up away from the music, I'm not looking to take advantage."

"Run Joey Run," she murmured, slipping her arms into the sleeves.

"Huh?" He unhooked his helmet and reached into the seat compartment for the spare.

She blew out a breath and laughed. "Can't be taking advantage when I've wondered since then."

He spun to look at her. "Rachel?"

She blushed and shrugged. "Don't make me say it again."

He dropped the helmets and grabbed the lapel of the jacket, pulling her closer. "And I always thought it'd be me." He kissed her hard.

Rachel wrapped her hands around the back of his head and deepened the kiss._ Maybe it should've been. _"Let's go," she whispered.

Puck nodded and spun her away from him, taking a breath and putting the helmet on her head. "Where to?"

Rachel laughed and shrugged. "I'm up the road at the Fantasy Springs."

Puck snorted a laugh in return. "Me too." He put his own helmet on and got on the bike, patting the seat behind him. "Hold on tight."

She bit her lip and straddled the bike, a shaky exhale as the leather hit her thighs. "You realize I'm nearly indecent in this."

He turned to grin over his shoulder. "Like I said. Hold on tight."

She giggled and grabbed around his waist, linking her hands together and letting them rest gently in his lap.

He groaned. "You're evil," he muttered, putting the bike in gear to speed off down the parkway.

* * *

Puck threw the bike into the spot the valet indicated, shutting it off and spinning around.

Rachel grinned, slightly breathless as she pulled off her helmet. "That was fantastic." She shivered.

He quirked a brow. "You better not have gone without me, and without me knowing…"

"Not have…" She blushed. "No! No, but…" She licked her lips and shrugged.

Puck tugged her from the motorcycle and smirked. "Come on."

Rachel laughed and followed, her feet unsteady beneath her. "How fast were you going?"

He pinned her into a dark corner and kissed her greedily, biting at her lower lip. "Not fast enough."

She shuddered and clung to him. "Noah…"

"Fuck, just keep saying my name…" He pulled them through to the resort rooms. "I'm upstairs, I -"

She shook her head and tugged him down a different hall. "I'm closer."

He groaned and kissed her again.

She giggled and tore her mouth away, pulling him to the end of the hall and fumbling for her key.

He took the purse from her hand and grabbed the key, handing the purse back before swiping in and tossing the key in the vague direction of the side table.

Rachel laughed again and tugged the jacket off, throwing it aside.

Puck grinned and picked her up, backing them to the bed. "You sure about this?"

"Junior year, Noah, get over here." Rachel wriggled until he dropped her onto the mattress, kicking her shoes across the room. "I missed that bad boy persona. I dreamed about it, about this, more than once," she confessed.

"Tequila, the liquor of truth," Puck teased, dropping his shoes on the floor and crawling over her to hover along the length of her body. "So did I." He leaned down to claim her lips hungrily.

She moaned, meeting the demands of his mouth with her own. She slid her leg against his and lifted against him.

He groaned a laugh. "Easy…" He reached between them to slide his hands under her dress, shifting it up slowly. "Love the thong, babe."

She undulated under his palms, snaking her arms behind his back to tug at his polo shirt.

He smiled against her lips and helped her pull it off him, gliding the dress up further.

She caught her breath and pressed up into him.

He trailed his lips from her mouth to her neck, nibbling and whispering into her skin. "Holy shit, Rachel…" His thumbs traced the swell of her breasts. "Shoulda realized this dress wouldn't let you wear a bra."

She whimpered and nodded. "Not even close." She fumbled between them for his belt and giggled. "What in the world is your belt buckle?"

He rolled them over, urging her up and cupping her breasts under the dress, weighing them in her hands. "Disc golf, picked it up with the guys on base. I wanna see you." He let his eyes roam up and down her body. "With the sun coming through the windows. Take off whatever you need on me, I'll lay here naked, but I wanna take off your dress, I wanna see you."

Rachel bit her lip and took the dress in her own hands, drawing it up and over, before leaning down towards him and tossing it away.

Puck grabbed her waist to hold her in place, and locked his eyes on hers. "Even better than I dreamed." He licked his lips. "You've gotta be sure, Rachel."

She smiled and shook her head, reaching down to unbuckle his belt with steady hands. "Bring it." She pulled the belt off and caught her breath when he lifted his hips.

He rolled them back over and smirked. "Challenge accepted." He lowered his mouth to hers, breathing slowly. He brushed his lips against hers softly before easing backwards, his gaze on hers, and letting his tongue slip out to trace the circle of her areola.

Rachel moaned and arched up, her eyes wide on his. "Noah…"

Puck let his tongue swirl closer to her nipple, linking his hands with hers and stretching her arms away.

She moaned louder and arched higher, her hands clenching on his. "Noah, _please…"_

He chuckled. "So anxious," he murmured. He let his tongue give one long lap at her nipple. "So fucking gorgeous."

She whimpered and sighed. "What about you, you're even hotter without that haircut..."

He traced kisses across the swell of her breast and moved to the other, licking around lightly.

She shivered again and giggled. "You're such...a tease…"

He grinned and caught her nipple between his teeth. "Been waiting to see these particular boobs, babe. I'm gonna enjoy it." He laved at the taut bud beneath his mouth. "Gotta savor it."

She tightened her grip on his hands. "Gonna lose my mind in the meanwhile," she managed. She circled her hips against his and gave a low moan. "But I signed on for that when I left with you, didn't I."

He laughed, leaning up to kiss her.

Rachel used the shift in position to roll them over, crying out as she finally felt his hard length against her. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, rocking her hips against him.

Puck groaned and laughed again, shaping her body with his hands. "Maybe not just you," he muttered, and flipped them back over. He hooked her legs around his waist and reclaimed her mouth, grinding his cock into her.

She shuddered and locked her ankles together, sighing into the kiss and sliding herself against his shaft.

He licked deep into her mouth before retreating, a hand caressing its way between them to settle against her mound. "You okay?''

She nodded and moved into his fingers. "More than, Noah, you don't have to be so damn careful with me." She leaned up to press her body to his, shivering at the feel of his skin. "We're not in high school anymore."

"Damn right we're not," he murmured, and tugged the elastic aside to find and rub her clit.

"Noah!" She arched into his touch, her hands digging into his shoulders.

"But you're still so fucking responsive," he growled. "This is what I wanted years ago."

Rachel moaned and thrashed. "I was an idiot, Noah, please..."

Puck grinned and pinched her clit, smirking at the broken cry it drew from her. "You were and so was I, so we'll call it even," he whispered hoarsely. "Fuck, Rach, tell me you have a condom."

She flung a hand towards the nightstand. "Purse, somewhere."

He nodded. "Good. We're gonna need it. In a few."

She whined beneath him. "A few? Noah, please..."

He chuckled. "Savoring, Rach. You have any idea the things I wanted to do to you in those little tiny skirts?" He started backing his way down her body, the hand in her panties flicking and rubbing her clit. "The questions I had. One of which is already answered - smooth, smooth, smooth." He smirked up at her. "I approve." He kept his eyes on hers and moved his hand, sliding it across her hip to grab the thong and slowly glide it down.

Rachel hid the shiver that rippled down her spine by shimmying against him, finally hooking the satin with her foot and kicking it across the room.

Puck gave a low groan and licked his lips. "If this is what a few years did, I'm glad I waited till now to get to you." He positioned himself between her thighs, hooking her knees over his shoulder. "Now to answer another question." He leaned in, grinning into her eyes. "I have a bet with myself on this one." He breathed hotly against her before letting his tongue dart out to taste her clit.

_"Oh!" _Rachel jerked beneath him, her hands flying to the back of his head. "Oh, Noah…"

Puck smirked. "So far the answer is yes," he murmured. He lowered his mouth to her and sucked her clit into his mouth.

_"Oh, Noah, yes…" _She tossed against the pillows, breathing raggedly. "Please…"

He replaced his mouth with his hand, crawling further down her body to trace his tongue up and down her slit.

She groaned, gasping now, and thrust her hips towards him. "Noah, _please…"_

He chuckled low in his throat and dipped one fingertip into her wet center. "Mmmm…" He slid it another knuckle deeper, licking steadily at her clit.

"Noah, oh, Noah, _please, _I…" She thrashed her head, a hand at the back of his neck holding him to her while she arched her hips.

"And I approve again," he rasped against her. "Noisy. Love it. Lemme hear everything." He sunk another finger next to the first and thrust both in deeply, sucking her clit into his mouth to bite lightly.

"Noah!" Rachel jerked upward again, her inner muscles clenching around him. "Noah, please, _please, _I want you." She grabbed his hair, giggling breathlessly. "Much better handhold than I imagined having back then," she managed.

Puck bit down harder, twisting his wrist to stroke down the front wall of her pussy.

"Noah…" His name was part moan and part protest as she writhed under him. "Please, I want - I want you, I don't…" She moaned as another climax rolled through her. "Please…"

He groped behind them for her purse, tossing it onto the bed next to her without letting up the rhythm of his fingers.

She opened it and fumbled for the foil packet, throwing the open clutch across the room after extracting her quarry.

Puck laughed as the contents thumped and clattered onto the floor. He grinned at her and leaned to the side to unbutton his camo shorts one-handed.

"No!" Rachel protested. She reached towards him. "Let me."

He raised a brow and rolled onto his back, still working his hand inside her. "If you can."

She took an uneven breath and smiled at the shiver down her spine. "Challenge accepted," she teased, shifting onto _her _side to carefully lower the zipper. "You still…" She nodded towards the shorts.

He smirked and boosted her leg onto his arm. "Find out." He lifted his hips.

She slipped her hands down the sides and shuddered at the feel of smooth skin. "Commando," she whispered.

"Figured this was gonna be a worthy day for it," he murmured, his thumb rubbing circles against her clit. "Even fucking better that it's you."

Rachel blushed and pushed the shorts down his hips and off. She licked her lips as she looked at his cock for the first time, tracing a fingertip down the shaft.

Puck's hand contracted on her, pressing her G-spot and her clit spasmodically.

"Oh!" Rachel threw her head back, quivering. "Noah…"

Puck finally withdrew his fingers, groaning at her whimper. "You want me, you're gonna get me." He claimed her mouth roughly, tearing the condom open. "Knowing for _real _how hot and tight you are is making me lose my fucking mind."

Rachel plucked the packet from his hands, taking the condom out and shaking her head. "Let me. I want - I need to touch you, just…"

He choked out a laugh. "Don't let me stop you, not if - _fuck, _Rachel…" He jerked at the touch of her palm, growling as she rubbed the bit of pre-cum on the tip of his penis around the head. "I imagined teaching you, but, you're…" He shuddered. "Stop teasing and get that on," he gritted out.

She giggled breathlessly again and unrolled the latex down his length, wrapping her fist around him and squeezing.

He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her into position. "While you're there, you can guide me in." He buried a hand in her hair and cupped a breast roughly, rolling her nipple between his fingers. "Do it," he breathed, lunging up to devour her mouth.

She kissed him back, catching her breath and flicking the tip of his penis over her clit before sliding it to her entrance.

He pinched her nipple and thrust his hips up, his hands holding her in place while he seated himself to the hilt.

Rachel cried out into his mouth, her orgasm exploding through her. She undulated against him, milking his cock and driving herself higher.

Puck tightened his hand in her hair, pulling her away to lower his lips to her other breast.

"Noah!" Rachel screamed, body bowing above him while her core clutched at him.

Puck rolled them over, shoving deeper and grinding circles against her. He switched breasts and licked slow circles around the other nipple.

"Oh, _No_ah…" Rachel shuddered, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing tightly to his pistoning hips. Her blood burned under her skin.

Puck relinquished both nipples to lean up and kiss her again. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and his cock back in as deep as he could get, groaning and spilling his seed into the condom.

Rachel sighed and smiled into the kiss, shivering and holding him tight to her.

Puck gentled the kiss, drawing back and dropping his forehead to hers. "Hey."

She giggled. "Hey yourself," she whispered, another deep shudder running down her spine.

He kissed her lightly and grinned. "Brain's a little scrambled, and there's already less to begin with, okay?"

She shook her head. "Brain scrambled, yes, but you don't get to talk yourself down with me. I know better."

He smacked her hip quickly. "Yeah, well, Ms. I know better, you know I should get this condom off. Ready?"

She shook her head again. "Not ready, but you're right that I know better." She unhooked her legs with a whimper.

He gave her a long kiss and slowly slid himself out of her. "Be right back," he murmured. He stood and glanced around, spotting the bathroom and stepping inside. He shut the door, disposing of the condom and claiming a washcloth to clean himself off.

Rachel moaned and stretched on the bed, catching her lower lip between her teeth in a grin.

Puck quirked a brow as he approached, handing her a warm washcloth. "You look pretty fucking pleased with yourself."

She giggled and shook her head, catching his eyes. "With _us," _she corrected, holding his gaze as she quickly wiped herself down. "Pretty fucking pleased with _us." _She tossed the cloth in the vague direction of the bathroom.

He chuckled and crawled back onto the bed next to her. "Whatever I missed to bring this out of you, I _like _this Rachel."

She flushed and shrugged. "Tequila and you, maybe?" She shook her head again, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I - I've never - this isn't usually me."

He gathered her to his chest, stroking a hand down the long brown tresses. "I like that answer too." He leaned back to capture her gaze. "How much effort would it have taken for me to get in those panties when we were in your bedroom that night? Run Joey Run, you said."

She pursed her lips and swallowed hard. "Not much," she murmured. "Probably not very much at all."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Damn. I really _was _an idiot."

Rachel boosted herself up on his chest to look him squarely in the eyes. "No. You weren't. You were a good friend." She tilted her head, considering him. "That's the part no one else ever got. You were a really good friend to me, after…" She shrugged. "It was almost like by telling me we were never friends, we actually _became _friends."

Puck winced. "That's - well, I guess it's not bad since I still, you know, got in your panties -" He glanced around. "Hopefully you find them somewhere."

She laughed and gave a nonchalant shrug. "Housekeeping can be entertained when they find it. I'm here till Monday morning, I have time to look."

He grinned. "I'll help, since it's partially my fault."

She arched a brow. "Only partially? You seemed bound and determined to drive my out of my mind."

He froze and shuddered. "Don't say bound. That did...that did weird things to my insides, Rachel. Holy shit." He twisted a hank of hair in his fist, drawing it over her eyes. "You'd look fucking amazing with a silk blindfold, like classy softcore lingerie…"

Rachel blushed again and laughed as her heart pounded. "Noah…"

Puck tucked her head into his chest. "We don't have to decide that now. Just let me enjoy this for a while."

She nodded slowly, tracing patterns into his skin with a fingertip. "I'm here till Monday morning…"

He leaned back to look at her again. "Is that an invitation?"

She bit her lip and nodded again. "If...if you want it to be." She shrugged. "I had - I thought about - about this, about _you _and...and _us…_" She took a shuddering breath. "More than I wanted to, after…" She closed her eyes. "But you're here and I didn't try and you didn't either, it just...it just worked like it always does, with you."

He brushed his thumb over her cheek and cupped her chin in his hand. "Yeah. It does." He kissed her lightly. "I'm here till Monday too, you know. You can take a breath or -"

"No." Rachel shook her head firmly. "I don't - I don't want to take a breath. I've been working on breathing for years now." She grinned and shrugged, the blush still heating her cheeks. "I think I'm ready for a little screaming."

Puck groaned. "You better have more condoms or stop being so fucking sexy for a minute so I can get some without knocking over furniture or scaring small children with my dick."

She laughed and pointed towards the closet. "I only brought one with me to the party. I didn't expect to - but I can't not be prepared." She swallowed and licked her lips. "But I packed a few more. Just in case."

He smirked. "It's a start." He rolled her onto her back. "I like this 'being prepared' thing. What were you hoping for out of this weekend?"

She shrugged. "Maybe nothing, maybe something. I had no idea what I was walking into, but I wanted to be ready for anything that might happen."

Puck quirked a brow. "So if I hadn't been at the party? Were you going off with Jesse take 2?"

Rachel giggled and shook her head. "Only if I wanted a new gay best friend. And Kurt might take that personally."

He made a face. "Okay, so, rule for this weekend. Do not bring up Hummel while we're naked in bed."

She giggled again. "That's fair...except that's also assuming a lot."

He shook his head slowly. "I'm not assuming anything." He smirked. "Well, except assuming the position I want to be in. On top of you, probably behind you at some point, 'cause that mirror's just asking for it…"

She blushed. "Is it now?"

"Whether it is or not, that blush is definitely inspiring me." He kissed her lightly. "Hey, you were the one who suggested a little screaming."

She giggled again and nodded. "If I told you, of all people, how long it's been since...well, since I was intimate with anyone..."

He frowned down at her. "You gotta be kidding me. Are they blind in New York City? Or are you just going too fast for them to catch you?"

She swallowed and shrugged. "Definitely busy, but..." She exhaled shakily. "I want them to want _Rachel_, without the marquees. And _that _is tough in New York."

He chuckled. "For you, sure. If it was me I'd be using it as a buffet of sex, knowing it's not getting more serious than that."

She laughed, stroking a hand down his cheek. "And for a guy, that would be perfectly acceptable. For a young woman, especially just getting established on Broadway or in the industry at all? That's a bad reputation I can't afford to get."

"So you can borrow mine for the weekend." He grinned. "Let's be bad."

She laughed again, pulling his face down to kiss him. "That's the plan, I think. That is, if one of us can make it across the room to my bag."

He snorted. "For round two and another chance to find out how bendy you are?" He nipped at her lower lip and pushed himself away and off the bed. "In your bag, you said?"

She leaned up on her elbows smiled. "So anxious," she teased. "So gorgeous."

Puck smirked and posed, flexing. "Glad you noticed." He raised a brow. "So?"

Rachel pointed to the smaller carry on roller. "Front pocket."

He unzipped it quickly and reached in. "Rachel. _This _is prepared?" He waved the box of ten condoms. "This is cancel my plans and my hotel reservation, lock the door and answer all the questions. Room service is a beautiful thing."

She blushed and giggled. "Well, I didn't want to tell you I packed a _box_ of condoms - you were _already _wondering what I was looking for…"

He shook his head. "I'm just glad it was me at that party. Damn."

She smiled at him and raised a brow. "Come back here and show me if you can."

"If I _can?" _Puck grinned. "It is_ so on." _He took one out and tossed the box on the nightstand. "Except this time, we're gonna reverse things. A _few _things." He crawled back onto the bed. "Nothing major, but this time, I'll put on the condom…" He flipped her over to straddle him. "And you get to ride."

Rachel shivered and bit her lip. "If I'm on top, don't I set the pace?"

He chuckled. "You can try."

She cast a mischievous look at him. "I can? Good." She kissed him and gave a small smirk of her own. "You weren't the only one who wondered, remember." She slowly trailed kisses down his chest. "Just because it's been a while, doesn't mean I've forgotten how to have fun."

He inhaled unevenly and grinned. "My body, your playground." He wagged his eyebrows. "Ride all the rides, taste all the treats."

"That's the plan," she whispered, blowing lightly across his hardening cock. She wrapped a hand around his length and took a shuddering breath before giving a slow lick to the head.

Puck groaned, brushing her hair to the side to watch her. "Thanks for the braid there, Rachel," he rasped. "Little touch of hippie in your look and all of a sudden you're free love and experimenting."

Rachel swirled her tongue around the tip of his penis and grinned. "Braid was boredom, works out though. Don't think I didn't notice you watching me with that popsicle." She giggled. "And if I didn't, the fact you brought me _three _in rapid succession might've given you away." She shivered and looked up at him. "What were you hoping to see? You must let me know if my performance lives up to your imaginings." She rubbed her thumb over the slit in the head, sending her tongue chasing the drop of precum that emerged. "I always was a quick study," she murmured, and sucked his cock slowly into her mouth.

"Fuck!" He shuddered beneath her, laughing breathlessly. "I should've just gotten the condom on, I'm gonna lose my shit if you keep thi_iiiis up, fuck…"_

She kept sinking her mouth further down his shaft, swallowing around him. Her hand pumped slowly, fingers easing away until his entire length was down her throat.

Puck gritted his teeth, burying a hand in her hair and wrapping the other in the sheets. "Rachel," he ground out. "Had I known…" He panted and shuddered again. "Shoulda tried harder."

Rachel laughed, sending vibrations through his cock. She started to slowly lift and lower her head.

_"Fuck…" _Puck groaned again, his hips pumping towards her involuntarily. "Deprived, I've been fucking _deprived," _he choked out. "You're gonna make me...I don't want - "

She swirled her tongue around his hardness, sucking and moving faster. "I _do_," she whispered between strokes.

_"Rachel…" _He moaned her name, forcing his eyes open wide to watch her work him. "Fuck, Rach…"

"Later," she murmured, laughing. "Promise." She sucked him deep and slipped her hand behind his balls to rub the base of his shaft.

_"Unh!" _Puck bucked up into her mouth, letting go with a low groan. "Fuck, God, Rach…" He jerked spasmodically as he spent the last spurts of his seed into her mouth.

Rachel swallowed over and over, shuddering and clutching at his hips, his thighs. She licked any remaining drops off as she eased away from him.

He grunted as she released him completely. "Encore," he managed with a laugh. "Encore. Next act. Something. Just don't make me leave this bed."

She grinned a Cheshire cat grin. "Box is by the bedside. Farthest you'll have to go will be after the next round."

He gave a low purr of satisfaction and urged her up onto his chest again. "Yeah. Next round. Sounds good. Just...lemme see if I can catch my breath. Holy shit, Rach."

She giggled. "I'll take that as a compliment." She pressed a kiss to his chest and melted into his body.

He shuddered and kissed her head. "You definitely should." He glanced out the window at the darkening sky. "Dinner?"

She shrugged. "The things I'm hungry for are right here," she murmured.

Puck smiled. "Buffet's open, baby. You might've ruined that plan for the next…" He let his eyes wander over her body, a faint glistening on her thighs heating his blood. "Yeah, even if I'm not ready to stick it back in, I just need to get feeling back in my fingers before I'm rolling you over to get at you somehow."

It was Rachel who shuddered. "That sounds like a plan to me."

He chuckled. "For real though, I hope you don't have plans. Or anyone looking for you."

She giggled and shook her head. "No one. The people who need to know are fully aware I'm alive and well. But I'm here on my own."

He shook his head, smirking. "Not so much anymore. Least until you kick me out of here."

She grabbed his hair and pulled his face to hers. "Cancel your plans and check out early."

He kissed her hard. "That means no other hookups this weekend."

She laughed. "Noah. It's still me. You really think I was going to - to hook up - with random guys I just met?" She shrugged. "I brought one out of that same abundance of caution, and packed the box in case I found someone of interest that I felt comfortable with. Not some_ones_. And I did."

He grinned. "My pleasure, babe, and now to see to yours." He shifted his arm around her so he could squeeze at her shoulder.

"Mmmm...that feels lovely, Noah." She sighed as he started to massage the knot he found.

He smirked. "Damn right it does. Here, let's get some of those kinks out before I get some new kinks in," he teased.

She giggled, easing off his chest to lay on her stomach on the bed. "You don't have to, but I won't refuse the offer."

He chuckled and straddled her back. "We'll start here and then move to the front." He set both hands to her shoulders and started to work the tension out.

Rachel moaned as her muscles eased. "I didn't even know how tense I was..."

Puck dug his thumb into a stubborn spot. "Of course you didn't, it's your natural state. Always has been."

She sighed and shifted under his ministrations. "It's difficult for me to relax, you know that. Especially in the past few years." She closed her eyes and smiled. "Those marquees are tough."

He leaned into her and worked his hands lower, kissing his way down her spine. "Maybe we _won't_ get to the front right now," he whispered. "You look like one of those art nudes, just so tempting." He used the heels of his hands to massage the muscles of her lower back and stared down at her. "Seriously addicting, and I have an addictive personality. I'd know."

She turned her head to look at him. "An addictive personality?"

He smirked. "That's what they told me in basic. We have to do these evals. And that was one of the things they figured out. If I do something, I _do _it. I want to be hooked on something." He shrugged. "Least that explains the whole cougar thing."

She laughed. "And the whole making bad choices thing?"

He shrugged again. "Working on it." He grinned. "Like to think I made a damn _good_ choice today." He slipped his hands lower still to massage the globes of her ass. "Damn good one."

She gave a low purr and shivered. "Yeah?"

He moved his hands to her hips to pull her up towards him, letting his cock rest against her ass and grinding slowly. "Yeah."

Rachel caught her breath at the feeling, twitching as he grew hotter and harder. "G-good."

Puck grinned. "Brain scattering again?"

She shuddered and nodded. "Just a - a bit."

"Even better," he murmured. He smoothed his palms down the length of her back before shifting his cock between her legs to glide along her outer lips. He started to move his hips slowly, enjoying the slow slide.

She moaned and stretched back towards him, lifting up on her forearms. "You're...you really are a tease," she gasped out.

"Turn around to face the mirror and see what a tease I am," he rasped. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. "I'm fucking _greedy_, is what I am."

Rachel shivered and licked her lips. "Greedy?"

Puck nodded, leaning over her to nuzzle at her neck and bite lightly at her earlobe. "Greedy. You said Run Joey Run, but I've been wondering since Sweet Caroline, Rach." He retrieved the condom from the nightstand. "The Good Lord wanted me to get under those skirts."

She giggled. "How - how do you - how do you know?" She shivered again at the sound of the packet tearing.

"I dreamed about you. You think I just went from throwing slushies to handing you one on a lark?" He pulled back to roll on the condom. "I noticed you licking your lips. Why would I notice that if I wasn't noticing _you?"_

Rachel drew a deep breath. "I never - I never really thought about that."

Puck shrugged. "Well, yeah. So…" He set his hands on her hips again, nudging her to turn and following until he was lined up behind her and they both faced the mirror. "Greedy," he repeated, catching her eyes in the reflection. "Not the mirror in your bedroom, but still works for me," he whispered, positioning his cock at her entrance. He held her gaze as he slowly pushed his way in.

Rachel inhaled shakily, holding her breath as she watched his eyes. Her hands clenched on the comforter, twisting the fabric as he moved deeper.

Puck groaned when he was fully sheathed inside her, her eyes wide on his in the mirror. "You okay?" he managed hoarsely.

She nodded and whimpered. "Yes, Noah, yes…" She pressed her hands to the mattress and lifted her torso off the bed.

He dropped his eyes to her breasts reflected at him. "Fuck, Rachel...you want me crazy, don't you…" He gripped her hips tightly and started to move.

She moaned again, panting as he picked up speed. "Oh, Noah..." She arched to take him deeper, thrusting back to meet him stroke for stroke.

_"Fuck, Rachel…" _Puck clenched his jaw, his eyes drawn to hers again. "Making me - I can't - " He held her still, pulling out almost completely. "I don't wanna lose it this fast, damn it."

Rachel laughed breathlessly. "Greedy."

He shook his head and grinned at her. "On you, then." He thrust back in hard, watching her head snap up at the stroke and laughed. "You wanted to scream, now I'm gonna make you." He withdrew again, and slammed deep, setting a punishing pace.

"Oh, Noah…" She choked out his name. "Noah, please…" Her hands crushed the sheets in her fists, her gaze wide and hot on his.

"Scream, let it go," he rasped. "Cum for me, let me watch you." He reached around to rub her clit.

"Noah!" Rachel complied, screaming his name while she arched desperately, her pussy convulsing around him.

"Fuck, yeah, Rach, yes, don't stop, don't -" Puck growled and hammered his hips against her, pinching her clit as he orgasmed.

"Noah!" She cried out again and dropped to her forearms onto the bed, panting while stars exploded behind her eyes.

He groaned, lowering his body to hers and turning them to their sides. "I'd say encore, but I think I might be dead." He nuzzled her hair and laughed. "Don't tell on me."

Rachel licked her lips. "That assumes I can talk," she rasped. "I think I lost my voice."

Puck chuckled. "Not really, but thanks." He kissed her shoulder and reached between them. "Be right back." He held the condom in place against him as he slipped out, rolling out of the bed to dispose of it in the bathroom and emerging with the same washcloth.

She took it with a grin, swiping between her thighs and tossing it towards the bathroom again.

He snorted a laugh, dropping next to her on the mattress. "Maybe we should keep that handy at this rate."

She blushed lightly. "Refuel. And maybe try to find my thong." She shrugged. "Or whatever else comes up."

He laughed again. "I have an idea of what that might be."

She arched a brow. "Is that a complaint?"

He grinned. "Rachel Berry, naked and insatiable. Nope, can't think of a thing to protest." He leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

**A.N.: **Hi. So that's as close as I dare get to RPF lol. I just couldn't leave those pictures to haunt us like all things Lark already does...hope you enjoyed!


End file.
